Streng
thumb|250px|Karin Hana, ein strenger NPC Streng ist eine der vielen Persönlichkeiten die im Yandere Simulator existieren. Derzeit haben nur Angestellte diese Persönlichkeit. Zeuge werden Wenn ein NPC mit dieser Persönlichkeit Zeuge eines Mordes wird, wird er sofort versuchen Yandere-chan zu überwältigen. Wenn man Sport mindestens einmal hochgelevelt hat, kann man versuchen den NPC zu überwältigen, wenn dieser einen angreift. Allerdings nur, wenn man eine kleine, scharfe Waffe hält. Ist man Mitglied im Kampfsport Club, gewinnt man direkt gegen den NPC. Foto schießen Wenn du einen strengen NPC fotografieren möchtest, wird er ernst in die Kamera sehen. Abgesehen von Kyoshi, welche in die Kamera lächelt. Lehrerfoto.png|Animation der Frauen, außer Kyoshi KyoshiFotoNeu.png|Kyoshi's Animation Verweis Wenn Yandere-chan von einem NPC mit der dieser Persönlichkeit, dabei erwischt wie sie Schulregeln bricht, bekommt sie einen Verweis. Im fertigen Spiel wird sie statt einen Verweis zu bekommen zur Vertrauenlehrerin geschickt werden. Übersicht aller strengen Charaktere RealNatsuki.png|Natsuki Anna|link=Natsuki Anna Rino.png|Rino Fuka|link=Rino Fuka Karin.png|Karin Hana|link=Karin Hana Nurse.png|Nasu Kankoshi|link=Nasu Kankoshi Kaho.png|Kaho Kanon|link=Kaho Kanon GenkaPort.png|Genka Kunahito|link=Genka Kunahito Reina8..png|Reina Nana|link=Reina Nana MidaArt.png|Mida Rana|link=Mida Rana Natsuki.png|Shiori Risa|link=Shiori Risa KochoPortrait.png|Kocho Shuyona|link=Kocho Shuyona KyoshiTaiso.png|Kyoshi Taiso|link=Kyoshi Taiso Zitate "Dead?! Lead me to them!" "Tot?!? Bring mich sofort dorthin!" - Ein strenger NPC, wenn er von einem Schüler alarmiert wird - "No.... it can't be! This is a tragedy! Why would anyone do this! I call the police immediandly" "Nein... das kann nicht sein! Das ist eine Tragödie! Warum würde irgendjemand so etwas tun? Ich rufe sofort die Polizei!" - Ein strenger NPC, wenn er eine Leiche findet - "So, was this just a prank? I don't think it's very funny. Don't waste my time like this again." "So, war das etwa nur ein schlechter Scherz? Ich denke, dass dieser in keinster Weise auch nur ansatzweise lustig war. Verschwende meine Zeit nicht nochmal so." - Ein strenger NPC, wenn er keine Leiche, nachdem er zum Tatort geführt wurde - "How could you?! Stop right now!" "Wie konntest du nur?!? Bleib auf der Stelle stehen!" - Ein strenger NPC, wenn er Zeuge eines Mordes wird - "What do you think you´re doing?" '' ''"Was denkst du, machst du da gerade ?" - Ein strenger NPC, bei einem gescheiterten Mordversuch des Spielers - "What are you doing?! Put that down immediately! You'll be expelled for this!" "Was machst du da?!? Lass das sofort fallen! Du bist hiermit von der Schule ausgeschlossen!" - Ein strenger NPC, wenn er dich mit einer Waffe sieht - "How dare you walk around here looking like that?! Do you think this school is a joke?" "Wie traust du dich bloß, hier so herumzulaufen?!? Denkst du, dass das hier toleriert wird ?" - Ein strenger NPC, wenn er dich blutverschmiert sieht - "What is wrong with you? Control yourself! Behave properly this instant!" "Was ist dein Problem? Behalte dich unter Kontrolle! Benimm dich auf der Stelle wieder normal!" - Ein strenger NPC, wenn er dich sieht, während Yandere-chans Geisteszustand niedrig ist oder sie psychotisch lacht - "I saw that! You disgusting pervert! That's absolutely unacceptable!" '' ''"Ich habe das genau gesehen! Du widerlicher Perverser! Das ist inakzeptabel!" - Ein strenger NPC, wenn er Yandere-chan bei einem Panty Shot erwischt - Galerie RinoFoto.png|Alte Animation der strengen NPCs KyoshiFoto.png|Kyoshi's alte Animation Kategorie:Persönlichkeiten Kategorie:Streng